A. Field of the Invention
The present field of the invention relates to a target game that is played in and around a body of water.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Crowley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,594) discloses a game with a floating goal area that includes two baskets which a user must throw their ball into. This patent involves a basketball-like sport, as opposed to a football-like target game.
The Gruber patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,570) discloses a ball and target game which is adapted to float on water and uses a point system for determining the outcome as well as a nylon hook and loop attachment means between the target and throwing ball. This patent does not utilize a floating target board in which the target's are spring-loaded and recoil back to the up position.
The James, Sr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,957) discloses a tossing game that uses a point scoring method and comprising multiple inflatable ring targets. This patent utilizes inflatable ring targets in which the user must throw the ball through, as opposed to a spring-loaded target that is square in shape.
The Reyes patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,749) discloses a game target with floatation means upon which a projectile, such as a ball, may be received. This patent resembles a basketball-like shooting game as opposed to a football-like target throwing game.
The Ruvio patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,585) discloses a floating water game that utilizes a point scoring system and multiple game targets. This patent applies to a ring tossing-like game, as opposed to a football-like target throwing game.
The Keller patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,907) discloses a water game comprising a floating game target and throwing projectiles. This patent is directed to a disc tossing game where the target rests on a float in a body of water, but does not involve a spring-loaded target that utilizes a football-like throwing means.
The Beazley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,874) discloses a game for use in swimming pools which includes a floating goal area where a player must throw a ball through a hole. However, this patent does not utilize a spring-loaded target that rests on a floating board in a body of water.
The Merino et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,740) illustrates a design for a water basketball game goal.
The Cavallone, Sr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,127) illustrates a design for a skill game target that does not involve floating spring-loaded targets or even water.
The Clark et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,687) illustrates a design for a toss game target that does not involve floating spring-loaded targets or even water.